Uma Dança no Escuro
by Karla Kollynew
Summary: Estar com ele era como dançar no escuro, pois nunca sabia qual era o próximo passo.


**

* * *

- UMA DANÇA NO ESCURO -

* * *

**

**#Primeiro Ato: Espera#**

Noite. Frio. Neve.

E ele a poucos minutos de cometer o maior erro da sua vida.

Sorriu. Tinha vergonha.

Seus próprios pensamentos o condenavam; estava ficando sentimental demais. Todos os seus problemas convergiam para ela e isso precisava mudar, pois tinha um plano. A história fora longe demais, saíra dos trilhos planejados, ele perdera o controle.

Nos primeiros passos, acreditou que tinha tudo em suas mãos;

Nos seguintes, percebeu que não estava sozinho e que no final das contas era apenas mais um adolescente, sem entender o que se passava ao seu redor;

E ele não conseguiu notar o que estava acontecendo a tempo de fugir daquela dança que acreditou conduzir.

Tarde demais para se esconder ou fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

Sentou-se no chão congelado, começando a cantarolar uma música qualquer, cansado de esperar. Há horas estava ali, vira um sol sem forças se pôr, sentira a temperatura cair ainda mais e continuava a resistir firme. Não poderia passar daquela noite e não era por falta de opção: era por medo de simplesmente perder a coragem.

Enquanto observava a lua minguante se esconder por trás das nuvens, ele pensou que naquele exato momento ela estaria em sua Sala Comunal, com seus amigos, e esquecera que ele estava ali, a sua espera, sozinho, no escuro e tentando lembrar o resto da letra da maldita música que começara a cantar.

Era em momentos como esse que ele tinha vontade de matá-la da forma mais dolorosa possível, mas desistia quando lembrava o que tinha se proposto a fazer.

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, começando a enrolar o resto da letra até chegar ao trexo que conhecia; acreditava que se não fizesse isso os tentadores pensamentos, que envolviam uma morte bastante dolorosa à garota de longos cabelos ruivos, iriam voltar a dançar em sua mente desocupada.

* * *

**#O Bailarino: Primeiro Passo#**

_"Tirando a sangue-ruim da Granger e o Weasley pobretão?", Draco pensou alto._

_"Sim, claro", Lucius respondeu impaciente. "Você precisa de alguém em Hogwarts. O Weasley está em casa, doente, e a sangue-ruim provavelmente está com o Potter"._

_"O retardado do Longbottom não teria valia, além do mais ele provavelmente molharia as calças se eu aparecesse dizendo que quero ser seu amigo. Tenho certeza de que ele não sabe de nada"._

_"Não tem mais ninguém, Draco?"_

_"Próximo, de verdade do Potter, só sobra uma traidora do sangue, caçula dos Weasley, e a biruta Lovegood. Não que eu as veja andando com os três, mas elas devem saber mais do que qualquer outro que não seja a Granger e o Weasley"._

_"As duas estavam no Departamento de Mistérios, não?"_

_"As prendemos na sala da Umbridge, mas não conseguimos segurá-las por muito tempo e elas foram para o Departamento com o Potter"._

_Lucius pareceu pensativo, mas Draco decidiu permanecer calado até que seu pai se manifestasse novamente._

_"Você acredita que vai conseguir? Não podemos correr riscos demais, Draco", alertou preocupado. "Não estamos em condições de errar novamente. O que interessa são as informações que..."_

_"Não se preocupe, pai. Falta pouco para o início das aulas e acho que conseguirei arrancar informações valiosas"._

_"Tenha certeza", preveniu. "Tenha certeza de seus passos, da sua aproximação, Draco"._

_"Eu sei!", respondeu impaciente. "Provavelmente a Weasley sabe algo sobre o namorado dela, penso que Lovegood não deve estar por dentro da situação"._

_"Seja cauteloso, Draco"._

_"Acredite em mim, pai. Vou fazê-la confiar em mim e darei ao Lord das Trevas motivos mais que suficientes para nos deixar em paz"._

_"Já repeti, diversas vezes, que não precisa seguir esse caminho, meu filho..."_

_"Não há outro caminho para mim. Isso é tudo o que eu quero! Eu já estraguei as coisas uma vez e preciso consertar", Lúcio sorriu._

_"Obrigado, Draco"._

_

* * *

  
_

**#Segundo Ato: Descontrole#**

Já havia desistido da música.

Não conseguia se concentrar com o vento castigando seu rosto. Sabia que já devia estar com a face vermelha e não gostava quando isso acontecia, porque odiava ficar com aquele ar angelical e saudável que em nada refletia a sua agonia.

Confusão.

Suspirou quando voltou seu olhar para o castelo na outra margem do lago congelado: estava completamente iluminado. Havia inúmeros pontinhos brilhantes denunciando as várias janelas que existiam e pensou se em algum lugar ali a garota que perturbava a sua mente sequer se lembrava de ter marcado, na manhã daquele mesmo dia, um encontro com ele.

Quando a neve voltou a cair, dez minutos depois, ele começou a se perguntar se ela tinha recebido sua carta... Temeu que tivesse dado tudo errado, mas resolveu esperar um pouco mais. Estava ansioso.

Nem estava tão tarde assim;

Ele é que chegara cedo;

E ela sempre se atrasava.

Deitou-se no chão gelado e fitou o céu. Tudo estava tão fora do lugar desde que ela entrara em sua vida que muitas vezes não se reconhecia. Muitos de seus hábitos não tinham mudado, nem suas convicções, muito menos o seu ódio por sangues ruins, mas as perguntas que o atormentavam retornavam sempre com mais força:

Mudaria por ela?

Realmente gostava dela a tal ponto?

Não precisou pensar muito para obter uma resposta...

E era por isso que marcara aquele encontro.

A lua voltou a aparecer, mas não fazia muita diferença, tudo continuava escuro.

Escuro, frio e nem sinal dela.

_Por quê?_

Ele sabia que era normal ela se atrasar, mas daquela vez passara dos limites. Ele se sentou rapidamente quando uma provável resposta surgiu em sua mente, transparente como água: ela sabia.

**

* * *

# O Bailarino: Segundo Passo#**

_"Sozinha no vagão, Weasley?", ele perguntou, forçando um sorriso._

_Ginny o encarou firmemente durante alguns segundos, parecendo pensar em algo. Draco permaneceu parado, retribuindo o olhar, seu sorriso ensaiado se desfazendo aos poucos. Então, para a sua surpresa, ela também sorriu._

_"O que não falta nesse trem são vagões vazios, Malfoy", comentou displicentemente. "Mas se é tão importante para você a minha presença, pode sentar aí. Só peço que fique calado e não me atormente a paciência"._

_"Não esperava uma recepção amistosa", falou se sentando no local que ficava mais distante dela._

_"Não fique se gabando, pois passei um tempo tentando decidir se te azarava ou se te deixava sentar", revelou. Logo após, voltou os olhos para uma revista que estava lendo antes de ser abordada._

_"Sinto-me honrado por ter se decidido por..."_

_"O que você quer?", ela perguntou, jogando a revista de lado e encarando-o firmemente. Draco não se intimidou._

_"Não ficar sozinho serve como argumento?", perguntou, lançando mais um sorriso torto._

_Ginny o encarou por mais alguns segundos e depois baixou a visão._

_"Serve...", limitou-se a dizer, antes de pegar novamente a revista e não mais encará-lo durante toda a viagem._

_**

* * *

#Terceiro Ato: Dúvidas#**_

Andar de um lado para o outro fora a solução encontrada para afastar os pensamentos impróprios. Mais uma vez estava em uma encruzilhada, sem conseguir completar a sua missão, sem conseguir qualquer tipo de informação sobre Potter, Granger ou Weasley, que, ao contrário do que todos pensavam, não estava realmente doente, mas sim foragido.

Queria terminar com aquilo, liquidar com o plano, findar suas dúvidas.

E ela não aparecia.

* * *

**# O Bailarino: Terceiro Passo#**

_"No que você está pensando?", Draco perguntou, encostado em uma árvore, braços cruzados, observando Ginny andar de um lado para o outro._

_Estavam em Hogsmeade, um pouco afastados do vilarejo, nas proximidades da Casa dos Gritos. Ninguém costumava andar por ali, principalmente quando era horário do almoço e todos corriam para o Três Vassouras ou Dedos de Mel, para se empanturrar com qualquer bobagem e enganar a fome._

_"No Harry", falou calmamente. Draco não conseguiu esconder a satisfação por ouvir aquilo. Ela iria falar alguma coisa._

_"E o que te faz pensar nele, quando está comigo?", perguntou, tentando esconder a excitação em sua voz. Preparando-se para gravar em sua memória cada palavra que ela dissesse._

_"Só estou preocupada", confessou sem muitos detalhes. Continuava andando, falando de forma calma demais para alguém que está preocupada em demasia. "Mas isso não vem ao caso"._

_"Como não?", ele não conteve sua frustração e ela o mirou, desconfiada. Os olhos castanhos se estreitaram, como se tentassem ver através dos pensamentos de Draco._

_"Por que a preocupação com o Harry?", indagou com urgência._

_"Não estou preocupado com ele, estou preocupado com você!", esquivou-se. "Além do mais, como acha que eu me sinto? Estamos no meio de um encontro e você me diz que está pensando no imbecil que te deixou para trás?", questionou, descruzando os braços e se aproximando dela._

_"Ele..."_

_"O quê?"_

_"Não fui eu que terminei com ele", confessou mordendo os lábios. "E sim, ele me deixou para trás, por achar que eu ficaria mais segura. Acha mesmo que, se eu pudesse escolher, estaria aqui?", ralhou entre os dentes._

_Os olhos de Draco se transformaram em duas fendas, traços externos da confusão de sentimentos que lhe vieram simultaneamente, mesmo que não entendesse o que essa sensação significava._

_Sorriu enviesado e segurou o rosto dela entre as suas mãos._

_"O que me consola é saber que você __escolheu ficar comigo, Weasley, do contrário penso que não estaria aqui", Draco se aproximou até que seus narizes se encostassem e continuou encarando os olhos castanhos e cada sarda em sua bochecha pálida. "Mas vamos torcer para que esses seus pensamentos não virem palavras de novo, não é mesmo?", sussurrou, antes de morder levemente os lábios rosados da garota._

_Tinha conseguido uma informação valiosa. O Potter tinha terminado com a pobretona para protegê-la, o que significava que ainda gostava dela. O que também significava que o motivo para o sumiço repentino daqueles três, qualquer que fosse, era muito sério. Isso era algo fundamental e que seu pai saberia antes mesmo do sol se pôr._

**

* * *

#Quarto Ato: Possibilidades#**

Draco desistiu de esperar por Ginny e, sozinho, voltava para o castelo. A cada passo, relembrava como aquele jogo tinha começado. Ele não poderia ter feito escolha mais errada, entre a biruta da Lovegood e a namorada do Potter acabou escolhendo o caminho mais perigoso, com mais chances de dar errado. Era para ser apenas um plano para conseguir mais informações, qualquer pista que indicasse o paradeiro dos desaparecidos, nada de mais. O problema veio depois que descobriu que os dois ainda estavam apaixonados e a separação ocorrera justamente pela segurança dela. Ao informar isso ao seu pai, que em seguida informou Voldemort, Draco se viu novamente com uma vida em suas mãos. As ordens eram claras, simples e diretas: Draco tinha que dar um fim na garota.

O objetivo? Trazer Harry Potter de volta aos holofotes, desesperado e indefeso.

Foi quando devia tê-la usado como isca, e não conseguiu, que aquele tormento nasceu. Fazendo com que ele tentasse responder a perguntas que sua própria consciência fazia, durante muito tempo:

Por quê?

Só queria uma justificativa para não conseguir atingi-la, mas durante muito tempo não conseguiu enxergar o motivo que agora dançava a sua frente e era muito mais chamativo do que o time irlandês de quadribol.

Não fora seu mérito conseguir conquistá-la, pois Draco jamais conhecera alguém tão solitário quando Ginny Weasley, exceto ele próprio. E os dois viviam o mesmo tipo de solidão: aquela onde você se encontra cercado por milhares de pessoas, mas mesmo assim está só, porque ninguém parece ouvi-lo. Foi por isso que ela aceitou suas desculpas esfarrapadas, aceitava suas mentiras, aceitou que ele sentasse na mesma cabine no trem...

O começo... No começo era tudo tão simples. Enganá-la era tão fácil.

Suspirou e parou de caminhar. Por um momento sentiu que não teria coragem, mas o que poderia fazer então? Conviver para sempre com aquele dilema? Será que ele deveria continuar mentindo para aquela garota? Não tinha certeza e, mesmo que tivesse, sabia que ela continuaria acreditando. E mesmo que ela soubesse que tudo não passava de uma mentira, ela continuaria a acreditar, porque agora já não dependia mais de quem falava a verdade ou de quem mentia.

Um dependia do outro, caso contrário voltariam a viver solitários em meio a uma multidão.

Draco não tinha certeza se ela sabia que tudo não passava de uma mentira no início, e também esperava nunca descobrir. Estava com medo dos próprios sentimentos porque havia indícios de que estava mudado. Estar com ela era sempre algo novo, sempre algo para descobrir e, quando deixavam assuntos como família e passado de lado, eles se entendiam perfeitamente. Eram tão iguais... Até mesmo quando ele apenas fingia.

Sorriu debochando de si mesmo, retomando a caminhada.

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

**#O Outro Lado: Primeiro Ato#**

Ela estava observando-o desde que ele chegara àquela margem do lago, fazendo e desfazendo dezenas de vezes uma trança em seus longos cabelos, nervosa. Ele a esperara por todo aquele tempo e a falta de coragem não deixava que ela saísse de seu esconderijo, contradizendo qualquer orgulho griffyndor que possuía.

Tinha tanto medo...

Estar com ele era como dançar no escuro. Um não conseguia ver a face do outro, e ela só podia confiar nos seus instintos para que o passo não saísse errado. Não sabia se ele realmente gostava dela, então tudo o que podia fazer era acreditar – assim como _ele_ acreditava que ela estava apaixonada.

Na verdade, Ginny não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo, mas se deixou levar. Agora estava naquela situação confusa, sem saber o que fazer; sabendo que não era real. Ele não a amava e isso era um fato. Infelizmente ela preferia não acreditar. Aquele rapaz havia mudado algo nela e estava convicta de que faria o que fosse preciso para que ele a aceitasse, mesmo que tivesse que continuar a viver dentro daquela mentira.

_Porque era tão bom ser ouvida. _

_

* * *

  
_

**#A Bailarina: Primeiro Passo#**

_Ela se escondeu atrás de uma das pilastras da estação 9¹/² e prendeu a respiração ao escutar o nome de Harry no meio da misteriosa conversa._

_"Está tudo sob controle, pai, não precisa se preocupar. Eu lhe entregarei informações valiosas a respeito do Potter", ela reconheceu a voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy._

_"Não me decepcione, Draco. O Lord está nos dando uma chance. Ele ainda não me perdoou pelo que aconteceu, com nossas últimas falhas"._

_"Eu entendo..."_

_"Meu filho", Ginny escutou a voz de uma mulher. "Você não entende que é perigoso? Dessa vez não há ninguém que possa defender-"_

_"Não há riscos, mamãe, você sabe que eu...", Draco falou um pouco mais baixo nesse momento e Ginny não conseguiu escutar._

_"Garanta-me que ficará bem", a mulher continuava preocupada._

_"Não tem como esse plano falhar, não é tão difícil como daquela vez", respondeu convicto._

_Ginny atreveu-se a espiar e viu Narcissa Malfoy abraçada ao filho, com os olhos marejados. O que quer estivessem tramando parecia perigoso, mas não pôde ver e nem ouvir mais, pois o trem apitou em seguida e ela escutou seus pais chamando-a. Queria ouvir mais! Precisava ouvir mais! Harry provavelmente estaria em perigo e ela tinha ficado para trás. Quem ele teria que matar dessa vez? Qual das pessoas que amava seria a vítima? Os Malfoy tinham algum plano e precisava contar a Harry que estavam tramando para ele, mas decidiu descobrir mais a respeito antes de falar qualquer coisa. Além do mais... Onde Harry estava?_

_Queria que a Ordem acreditasse nela quando falasse e para isso teria que ter provas._

**

* * *

#O Outro Lado: Segundo Ato#**

Suspirou... No começo ela pensou que estava tudo sob controle. Aproximou-se dele na tentativa de ajudar, pois sabia que existia um plano para desequilibrar Harry e a Ordem. Queria descobrir algo, fazê-lo cair em sua rede... Ela não era uma garotinha boba, estava preparada para qualquer tipo de rejeição e armadilha, mas para sua surpresa ele também parecia disposto a jogar aquele jogo. Era engraçado, porque sentia que ambos estavam entrando em um perigoso caminho, mas estava disposta a pagar o preço. Só não esperava que fosse tão caro.

As semelhanças foram surgindo. Semelhanças _demais._ Improváveis até então, mas agora dependia tanto da atenção dele que não conseguia se libertar. E sabia que ele também jamais se libertaria dela.

_A não ser..._

Um frio estranho, que não tinha nada a ver com o inverno que os rodeava, subiu por suas costas, arrepiando-lhe. Ela sabia o que a aguardava se fosse ao encontro dele e por isso tinha medo. Suspirou. Cedo ou tarde teria que arriscar tudo, e a hora havia chegado. Prometera que estaria ali, na hora marcada. Respirou fundo e segurou a sua varinha dentro do bolso de suas vestes.

Se ele realmente concluísse os planos dele, ela estaria preparada para concluir os dela.

**

* * *

#A Bailarina: Segundo Passo#**

_Uma coruja marrom que nunca tinha visto pousou em frente ao seu prato de mingau, no café da manhã. Lançou um olhar à mesa da Slytherin, mas não viu Draco. Olhou de soslaio para Neville, que parecia curioso ao ver a expressão no rosto de Ginny; e ela apenas sorriu para o amigo._

_Olhou mais uma vez para a coruja e pensou que deveria ser forte, que devia persostir. Pensou em Harry. Não tinha deixado de viver para esperar ser correspondida, mesmo após a bruta separação. Ela já esperava por aquela reação e Harry tinha tendências acentuadas de uma síndrome de herói. Ginny há muito parara de acreditar em príncipes encantados e já estava convicta que Harry jamais viveria com ela um conto de fadas._

_Desviou o olhar da coruja, e os seus pensamentos foram varridos para longe de Harry, quando notou que Draco entrava no Grande Salão, gingando, com seu ar de superioridade irritante. Achava aquilo engraçado, pois ele não parecia ser daquele jeito quando conversavam a sério. Ele era irritante, egocêntrico e decididamente era cópia decadente de Lucius Malfoy, mas quando realmente tinham algo para conversar essas características peculiares não ficavam tão evidentes. Achava isso estranho no começo, mas agora tinha quase certeza de que isso fazia parte do plano._

_Suspirou, não poderia fugir agora. Não agora que já era tarde demais para retroceder. Já tinha ido longe demais com aquela história toda e ainda não abrira a boca para conversar com ninguém sobre o que estava acontecendo. Seu irmão voltara para casa, com notícias de Harry e Hermione, mas nem assim ela foi capaz de falar qualquer coisa. Já fazia tempo... E ela ainda não tinha resultados concretos._

_E estava confusa. Muito confusa._

_Abaixou-se, pegou uma pena na mochila e o tinteiro. Começou a rabiscar algumas palavras no verso do pergaminho. A coruja continuava parada, com a pata estendida, esperando uma resposta imediata._

_"Vou estar lá..."_

_Ela escreveu e parou, olhando para o pergaminho, a tinta escorreu e pingou no papel grosso. "É uma promessa", acrescentou, olhando para a mesa da Slytherin, onde Draco comia tranqüilamente, enquanto debochava de uma garota da Ravenclaw._

**

* * *

**

**xxx**

* * *

**#Ato Final: Os Passos dos Dois#**

Draco estacou no meio do caminho.

Sentiu que alguém o observava e parou. Preparou a varinha e começou a andar devagar, atento a qualquer som que pudesse ser ouvido, mas nada escutou, nem mesmo um único pio de coruja. Foi apenas quando Ginny tocou seu ombro que ele se virou rapidamente, apontando a varinha para o coração da garota.

Respirou aliviado, baixando a varinha.

"Não faça mais isso", aconselhou, nervoso.

"Desculpe, não queria te assustar e-"

"Estou me referindo ao fato de ter me deixado esperando por tanto tempo. Desisti de esperar porque eu estava congelando, Weasley!", ele realmente parecia bravo. Vapor saia de sua boca e ele estava pálido, apesar de suas bochechas terem ganhado um tom rosado, graças ao vento frio e cortante.

"Sinto muito, mas eu estava tão confusa-"

"E não está mais? Você me pareceu bem decidida ao me responder", interrompeu. "O que foi aquele bilhete se estava em dúvida? Confusa?"

"Não sei! Para falar a verdade eu nem ao menos sei por que estou aqui. De qualquer forma, precisamos conversar".

"Que coincidência! Também quero muito falar com você e eu acho que tínhamos marcado um encontro, não é mesmo, Weasley?"

"Eu sei... E eu vim no horário marcado, mas não tive coragem de ir até você" respondeu com sinceridade. Ele a encarou e Gina sentiu o mesmo arrepio de antes.

"Tem medo de mim?", perguntou com a voz arrastada.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer", Ginny desviou seus olhos dos dele.

"Então o que foi?", perguntou cruzando os braços.

A garota voltou a encará-lo, retribuindo o olhar firme.

"Você quer saber, Malfoy? Quer mesmo saber a verdade?", questionou em tom de desafio, enquanto ele apenas se limitava a balançar a cabeça afirmando, seguidamente. Então, respondeu nervosa. "Quando estou com você eu não sei onde pisar, é como se eu estivesse cega. Não consigo ver através dessa sua aparência, mesmo que tenha essas encantadoras bochechas vermelhas por causa desse frio infernal", ela parou de falar, segurando uma risada. Ele também sorriu, mas logo voltou a ficar sério quando Ginny retomou o questionamento: "Como posso me sentir segura? Como posso ter certeza de que posso confiar em suas palavras?".

"Simplesmente dance conforme a música", comentou tranqüilamente, aproximando-se.

"Não respondeu minhas perguntas", dessa vez ela é que cruzou os braços.

"E nem responderei se você não responder as minhas, Weasley", ele tocou o rosto gelado da garota, e sua mão correu pelo pescoço, alcançou a nuca e, em seguida, desceu pelas costas, chegando a ponta da trança frouxa. "Porque assim como você, eu estou de olhos vendados e não sei para onde ir", Draco puxou a fita que prendia o penteado desajeitado da ruiva.

"Então tudo o que você disse esse tempo todo não é verdade?", ela deu um passo vacilante para trás, enquanto via Draco brincar com a sua fita vermelha, entre os dedos. "Quero dizer... Você não tem certeza de realmente gosta de mim?"

"E se eu disser que não?", ele se aproximou novamente e dessa vez Ginny não recuou. "Que foi tudo uma mentira?", insistiu, lançando a ela um olhar desafiador.

Ginny ficou surpresa. Ele a encarava com tanta convicção que não havia outra alternativa a não ser a de que aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras. Tentou pensar em algo elaborado para dizer, para deixá-lo sem defesas também, mas quando percebeu já estava falando.

"Eu... Eu não me importaria", falou baixinho, seus cabelos já balançando ao sabor do vento gelado.

"O que você disse?"

"Eu falei que não me importaria", repetiu mais alto.

"Ótimo", ele suspirou aliviado. "Então podemos continuar assim", Draco virou as costas e continuou a andar rumo ao castelo.

"Como assim?", ela foi atrás.

"Se você não se importa em ser enganada, então podemos continuar como estamos", falou enquanto caminhava, sem olhar para a ruiva que praticamente corria em seu encalço.

"E você?", perguntou acelerando os passos e parando à frente dele, colocando o dedo no peito do rapaz. "Se importaria se eu estivesse te enganando?"

Draco ficou sério e mirou a expressão decidida que se formara no rosto daquela garota de aparência frágil. Por fim sorriu, enquanto desenrolava a fita vermelha dos dedos e a passava envolta da cintura da garota, puxando-a para perto de si logo em seguida. Beijou-lhe os lábios, ainda encarando os olhos castanhos, que se fecharam no momento seguinte. Draco sorriu mais uma vez entre os beijos, abandonando os lábios e beijando o pescoço de Ginny para, em seguida, sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido.

"Nem um pouco".

E mais uma vez a surpresa. Ele era tão... Imprevisível.

"Então acha que é certo continuarmos assim?", ela tentou olhá-lo novamente, mas ele a abraçava com força.

"E não está bom do jeito que está? Não me importo se você me ama ou não... Apenas não quero continuar prisioneiro de minhas próprias dúvidas", ele lhe deu mais um beijo rápido e afastou-se, devolvendo a fita à dona.

Draco voltou a andar e dessa vez com passos mais lentos, mas já estavam dentro de um dos pátios da escola e logo alcançariam o hall principal.

"E que dúvidas seriam essas?", ela andava ao seu lado, acompanhando seus passos.

"Se eu gosto de você de verdade ou se sou apenas um mentiroso tentando te enganar desde o primeiro momento", ele parou, olhando para ela. A garota deu um sorriso irônico.

"Então é isso... Se nem mesmo você sabe, eu também não saberei".

"Siga a sua intuição... Eu não posso te dar certeza nenhuma, Weasley, porque nem eu sei o que está acontecendo e, infelizmente, eu não sou um bom dançarino. Portanto... Cabe a você conduzir essa dança, além do mais... Eu sei que você é a garota certa, mas você sabe se eu sou o homem certo?", perguntou com um sorriso debochado e ela devolveu aquele gesto, empinando o nariz.

"Bem... Se não se importa, Malfoy, eu vou te ensinar a dançar", falou sorrindo e oferecendo sua mão para o slytherin, que aceitou. "Malfoy, eu aceito esse desafio, porque tenho uma leve intuição de que você, mesmo não sendo o homem certo, pode vir a ser. Mas aviso logo que se cairmos-"

"Vai doer muito", respondeu brincando.

"Ok, mas vamos cair juntos", ela completou.

Seguiram até o Hall de entrada do castelo, ainda com as mãos entrelaçadas e Draco estava satisfeito por não ter perdido a coragem. Quando deveria ter matado aquela garota, e desistiu de fazer isso, percebeu que algo diferente estava acontecendo e tomara sua decisão naquela manhã, quando enviou a carta – o passo incerto mais certo naquela dança. Mesmo que não tivesse certeza do que estava acontecendo com seus sentimentos, ele se deixaria levar, mesmo que para isso tivesse que engolir o orgulho para cometer o maior erro de sua vida e assumir de uma vez por todas que estava apaixonado.

E ela? Talvez nem ela mesma soubesse o que precisaria enfrentar, mas não se importava. Há muito Ginny deixara de acreditar em príncipes encantados.

* * *

**N/A.:** Obrigada por ler. Fic escrita para o Projeto Like Always da Sessão Draco/Ginny do 6V. Fic ainda não betada, feita na correria, mas espero que gostem. É a releitura de uma fic muito antiga minha. **COMENTEM**, por favor!!!


End file.
